


Sell

by dumbsbian



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Emily comes home with news that makes you happy.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 10
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Sell

Sergio purred as you scratched behind his ear. Emily was picking up the food she’d ordered on the way home from work. The wine she told you to open and set out was sitting on the coffee table in the living room, along with two glasses. You had a bottle of beer sitting on the counter next to where you and Sergio were sitting. Emily was a wine drinker, she knew about the vineyards, years, and more than you could ever dream to learn about wine. You weren’t really much of a wine fan, but for her, you’d drink anything. 

“Y/n?” Emily called out as she pushed open the front door. Sergio stayed in your lap, so you just carried him to the front door. “So much for not being a cat person.” 

“It’s rude to just shove him off me,” you reasoned. You loved animals, even if you thought most cats were rude little bastards. Emily wasn’t big on dogs though, even if she had agreed that once the two of you had a house together, you could get a dog. Keeping a dog, especially a big one like what you wanted, in her tiny apartment seemed unfair to the dog. 

“Sure,” Emily teased you a little. You gave her a kiss on the cheek before setting Sergio down on the ground. You washed your hands as Emily dished out the takeout. The two of you sat down in the living room and ate dinner while some old action movie played on the television. Neither of you were paying attention to the movie, finding each other more interesting. Emily would tell you about her day or whatever case she had gotten back from. Your day was always less interesting than hers. You worked as a dog walker and most of what you had to tell her about was who did and didn’t behave at the dog park. 

“Do you want me to grab another bottle?” you asked as Emily poured the rest into her glass. 

“No need. I wanted to ask you about something though. JJ said there’s a house for sale in their neighborhood. It’s not too big for just the two of us and there’s a nice yard. I know her boys like spending time around you and there’s room for a dog or two.” Emily knew that your eyes would light up at the idea of getting two dogs. “It’s close enough that you should still be able to keep your usual clients. Even if you can’t, I’m sure that we can figure something out.” 

“When can we see the house?” you asked Emily. 

“Tomorrow, I won’t mind coming in a little late. I’ll give JJ a call,” Emily said and you clapped your hands in excitement. She went to call JJ about the relator and you turned to face Sergio. 

“You’re gonna have some puppy friends soon buddy,” you told the cat as you picked him up. 


End file.
